Omega Shinsengumi
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Hijikata pusing dengan kasus yang ditanganinya, Gintoki lebih pusing lagi dengan kelakuan Hijikata, Bad sumary, BL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Sensei**

 **Warning**

 **BL, Yaoi, A/B/O, OOC, typo, abal, alur gak jelas, author yang gak jelas**

 **Genre**

 **Romance Crime**

 *****mulai*****

 _Edo_ adalah negara yang membagi penduduknya menjadi tiga kasta. Yang tertinggi adalah _Alpha_ , pertengahan adalah _Beta_ dan terbawah adalah _Omega_. Profesi yang digeluti _Alpha,_ biasanya berhubungan dengan pemimpin, seperti raja, bangsawan, saudagar kaya, kepala sekolah, komandan tertinggi militer, kepala rumah sakit dan lain sebagiannya.

Namun Hijikata berbeda, meskipun ia seorang _Alpha_ , ia merelakan dirinya menjadi wakil _Shinsengumi_. Ia merasa, sahabatnya Kondo lebih cocok menjadi pemimpin _Shinsengumi_. Lagipula ia lebih suka bekerja di belakang layar. Selain itu Hijikata sudah merasa puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Ia keturunan bangsawan. Memiliki _mate_ yang cantik, pandai memasak, kuat, cerdas dan menjadi kapten divisi _Shinsengumi_. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sudah berpuas diri dengan kehidupan yang sekarang.

Meskipun agak aneh. Padahal _mate-_ nya adalah _Omega,_ tapi posisinya pemimpin Divisi Dua _Shinsengumi_. Biasanya _Omega_ berprofesi sebagai pembantu, babu, budak dan sejenisnya.

 _Mate-_ nya memang berbeda dari yang biasa.

Namanya adalah Gintoki. Ia adalah putra Yoshida Shouyou, yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan pembunuh, _Tenshouin_ _Naraku_. Karena profesinya itu, Shouyou memperlakukan Gintoki tidak seperti _Omega_ lainnya.

 _Omega_ biasa diajari cara mengurus rumah tangga yang baik. Tapi Shouyou melatih Gintoki seperti melatih seorang _Alpha_.

Sejak kecil Gintoki sudah diajari cara membunuh dan beladiri. Saat berumur dua belas tahun ia dimasukan ke sekolah militer, disanalah Hijikata bertemu Gintoki.

Saat ini Hijikata sedang pusing dengan kasus yang ditanganinya. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya. Karena kasus-kasus itu pasti akan ditangani dengan cepat oleh kejeniusannya.

Tak heran selain dijuluki _Oni no Fukuchou_ , karena kekejamannya dalam memperlakukan anak buah dan penjahat-penjahat yang menjadi targetnya, Hijikata juga dijuluki ahli strategi dari _Shinsengumi_.

Kasus yang ditanganinya adalah kasus pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan. Terdengar seperti kasus biasa yang ditanganinya selama ini.

Namun yang membuatnya pusing adalah korban dari kasus pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan ini adalah Kasta _Omega_.

Jelas saja ia jadi pusing, karena ia mengkhawatirkan _mate-_ nya. Apalagi sudah dua minggu kasus yang menghantui para _Omega_ , belum juga terselesaikan.

Ini semua karena setelah diperkosa, korban dimutilasi. Organ-organ dalam seperti jantung dan otak dikeluarkan. Lalu dijual ke pasar gelap.

Senjata membunuhnya juga ditinggalkan di TKP. Tak ada satupun sidik jari yang menempel pada senjata. Saksi juga tidak ada, karena selalu dilakukan di tempat yang sepi.

Karena hal itulah, Hijikata selalu menempel pada Gintoki. Kemana pun pemuda berambut keriting itu pergi, bahkan ke toilet sekalipun, sang wakil komandan selalu ikut.

Hal ini juga yang membuat kepala Gintoki ikut-ikutan pusing. Perlakuan berlebihan Hijikata membuatnya jengah. Gintoki pun mencari cara untuk lepas dari Hijikata. Dan ia pun berhasil melakukannya.

Dengan modal mata memelas seperti anjing yang minta makan, Gintoki meminta Hijikata yang sedang main ke rumahnya, untuk membelikan _parfait_ rasa keju meleleh (?).

Melihat mata yang seperti itu, Hijikata yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu pun, akhirnya luluh juga. Sehingga Gintoki bisa keluar rumah sendirian dengan bebas, tanpa harus dibuntuti Hijikata. Karena _mate-_ nya sedang sibuk mencari _parfait_ rasa keju meleleh (?).

Kebetulan hari ini Gintoki mendapatkan _shift_ patroli malam, sementara Hijikata sedang libur. Makanya Gintoki bisa jalan-jalan keluar dan Hijikata bisa main ke rumah _mate-_ nya.

Gintoki berencana membeli majalah _jump_ dan bermain di _pachinko_ , sampai waktu kerjanya tiba. Ia harap Hijikata tidak buru-buru mendapatkan pesanannya. Ia memilih pesanan yang langka, supaya Hijikata tidak bisa mengganggunya bermain.

Ia senang bisa lepas dari Hijikata, sayang nasibnya tidak mujur hari ini.

Ia kalah terus dalam bermain _pachinko,_ sampai kehabisan uang. Mungkin ini adalah karma dirinya, yang telah berhasil menipu sang kekasih. Karena kekalahannya, ia harus melepas _hakama_ yang dipakainya. Menyisakan boxer bergambar stoberi yang menutupi 'aset'-nya.

Hal ini membuat pengunjung di _pachinko_ , yang mayoritas berkasta _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ menjadi 'tegang'. Melihat kulit putih mulus dengan roti sobek di perut Gintoki, yang terekspos jelas.

Pandangan mereka seolah ingin menerkam Gintoki hidup-hidup. Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri sekujur tubuh Gintoki.

Pedangnya juga disita untuk membayar _pachinko_. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah lari dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum ia kabur, seorang pria setengah baya, yang rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, memegang pergelangan tangan Gintoki.

"Hei manis ke hotel yuk!" ajak si pria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gintoki ingin muntah rasanya. Gintoki pun melepaskan tangan pria itu dari pergelangannya.

Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah dicegat oleh oleh seorang pria berhidung besar.

Mau tak mau Gintoki harus berbalik, tapi malah dicegat oleh pria berhidung panjang.

Tak menyerah Gintoki menghadap ke kiri dan seorang pria dengan wajah penuh bintik, sudah berdiri di depannya.

Gintoki mendecih. Namun masih tak mau menyerah, Gintoki berbalik ke kanan. Sayang langkahnya diskak mat lagi. Pria bertubuh pendek gemuk sudah menunggu.

Setetes keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia terjebak dalam kungkungan serigala-serigala lapar.

Ia benar-benar mendapatkan karma. Gara-gara dirinya menyuruh Hijikata pergi, ia jadi terjebak disini.

Ia harap Hijikata tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkan dirinya, seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

Tapi sepertinya mustahil. Hijikata sedang sibuk mencari pesanannya yang langka.

Hingga akhirnya... sebuah pedang melayang dan menancap tepat dikepala pria berhidung besar. Darah muncrat di kepala pria itu dan langsung tumbang seketika.

"Kyaaa... mayatttt!" teriak salah satu _Omega_ yang merupakan pelayan di _pachinko_ itu.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat itu, membuat pria-pria yang mengepung Gintoki, langsung kabur darinya. Wajah mereka pucat pasi.

Gintoki bingung dan kaget. Mata _crimson_ nya melihat ke arah pria berhidung besar yang terkapar tak berdaya. Lalu ganti melihat seseorang yang melempar pedang pada pria itu.

Tetesen keringat kembali mengucur di wajah Gintoki. Bukannya pangeran berkuda putih, malah pangeran titisan neraka yang datang.

Entah sial atau beruntung. Gintoki tak tahu, yang jelas ia senang sekaligus takut secara bersamaan.

"Oi, siapa yang berani mendekati dia? _Seppuku_ sekarang juga!" perintah orang itu.

Para _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ di tempat itu, langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan _pachinko_.

Tak peduli jika harus terjatuh dan mengesot-mengesot seperti hantu suster di negri tetangga. Mereka akan tetap kabur, sebelum dimangsa hidup-hidup, oleh pangeran titisan neraka.

"Ha...halo Hijikata- _kun_ , apakah kau sudah menemukan pesananku?" tanya Gintoki mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia sudah membangkitkan raja iblis. Ingin sekali kabur, tapi kakinya seolah-olah menempel erat pada lantai. Tidak bisa digerakan.

"Sudah, berkat radar DB, aku berhasil menemukan _parfait_ rasa keju meleleh~" jawab Hijikata dengan senyuman di wajah.

Senyuman yang manis, saking manisnya semut-semut dilantai menjauh dari sepatu Hijikata. Cicak pun tak memperdulikan ekornya yang putus, karena lari menjauhi Hijikata. Tak ada yang berani, berada di satu wilayah yang sama dengan Hijikata.

Hanya Gintoki saja, itupun karena kakinya tak mau diajak kompromi.

"Be...begitu yah, te...terima kasih kalau begitu," balas Gintoki dengan suara tergagap, saking takutnya melihat senyuman itu.

"Itu bukan **terima kasih** yang benar, Gintoki." Hijikata menekankan kata terima kasih, seolah memberi isyarat pada Gintoki, untuk melakukan terima kasih yang biasanya.

Gintoki ingin sekali berteriak 'iblis mesum' di depan wajah Hijikata. Namun diurungkannya, karena berteriak seperti itu hanya akan memperkuat kekuatan raja iblis dalam diri Hijikata.

Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, Gintoki pun mendekati Hijikata. Setelah begitu dekat ia memajukan wajahnya, hingga Hijikata bisa merasakan nafas _mate_ -nya, yang menerpa wajah.

Gintoki memejamkan mata dan...

 **Cup**...

Kecupan cepat. Hanya nol koma nol sampai ratusan kali detik. Namun tetap terasa manis dibibir Hijikata.

Gintoki membalikan tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sementara Hijikata menyeringgai mendapatkan 'terima kasih' yang benar dari _mate-_ nya. Dalam hati, Gintoki mengutuki Hijikata. Namun apa daya, dia tidak pernah bisa, berkata tidak pada _mate-_ nya.

Sedangkan Hijikata, melihat reaksi itu ingin sekali dilanjutkan di atas ranjang.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi seorang anak perempuan terbang dan menendang Hijikata, hingga sang _Fukuchou_ jatuh terjerembab ke atas lantai yang dingin.

Tak cukup sampai disitu seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, memotret cara jatuh Hijikata, dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Sepertinya nasib sial Gintoki berpindah ke Hijikata.

"Ada apa Kagura?" tanya Gintoki yang sudah membalikan badannya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, pada anak perempuan yang menendang Hijikata.

Anak perempuan itu adalah Kagura, bawahan Gintoki yang berusia paling muda di _Shinsengumi_.

Kagura adalah _Alpha_. Keturunan bangsa _Yato_. Dalam bangsa itu semuanya adalah _Alpha_ , baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Kekuatan mereka seperti monster, berambut merah, benci matahari dan gemar membawa payung. Karena kemampuan dan kasta Kagura, anak itu berhasil masuk _Shinsengumi_ , meskipun usianya masih muda.

"Gin- _chan_ kenapa kau tidak pakai baju _aru_?" tanya balik Kagura.

"Yah... ada masalah sedikit. Lalu ada apa kau dan Okita- _kun_ datang kesini?" tanya Gintoki ulang sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada _Omega_ yang mati lagi _aru_. Kami menemukannya di sebuah gang, di blok tiga yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini _aru_ ," jawab Kagura, membuat Gintoki menegang dan Hijikata yang tadinya ingin memukul Kagura karena seenaknya menendang, jadi memasang wajah serius, ketika mendengar jawaban Kagura.

Nampaknya, hari ini Hijikata tidak jadi libur dan Gintoki memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja lebih awal, untuk segera mengusut kasus ini.

 *****TBC*****

 **Maaf yah banyak cerita yang diapus, biasalah lagi stress di Duta.**

 **Jadi rewrite ulang nie cerita, tapi malah bikin beginian T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

 **Gintama punya Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **A/B/O, OOC, Typo, BL, bahasa kasar, dan banya kekurangan lainnya**

 **Pairing**

 **Hijikata x Gintoki**

 *****mulai*****

Di dalam sebuah kamar, dengan pencahayaan yang malu-malu, seorang bocah dan pria dewasa bergumul di atas tempat tidur. Sang bocah mengerang kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan sang pria dewasa. Namun apalah daya, bocah yang disandingkan dengan pria dewasa, sama saja menyamakan singa dan kelinci.

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

"Gin- _san_...Gin- _san_...!" suara panggilan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya, membuat Gintoki terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan warna _crimson_ yang cantik. Ia mengulet. Beberapa kertas terjatuh dari meja, saat ia terbangun. Tangannya mengucek mata. Orang yang memanggilnya masih menunggu.

Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jam. Rupanya jam masih menunjuk angka sepuluh, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia langsung bangkit. Meja pun turut bergetar saat ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi Patsuan! Kau tahu hari ini kita akan menyelediki ke tempat anak manja itu!" omel Gintoki tapi tidak berlanjut lagi, karena bukan waktunya untuk marah. Jadi ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, yang terletak di ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan paksa. Keran diputar dan ketika air mengalir ia langsung membersihkan wajahnya yang kumal, karena ia baru tidur jam lima pagi. Semalaman ia begadang untuk menyelesaikan laporan tentang kasus kematian _Omega_ wanita.

Kasus rumit yang belum ketemu jawabannya. Selain itu, ia juga sekalian mencari informasi melalui laptop berkulit hitam, yang masih menyala di atas meja kerjanya. Bisa diliat juga, dua cangkir kopi yang telah kosong, di atas meja berkaki pendek yang terbuat dari kayu jati, sebagai teman begadang.

Seharusnya kemarin ia libur. Tapi karena ada lagi _Omega_ yang tewas, mau tidak mau ia tidak jadi liburan dan malah menyelediki kasus tersebut. Lalu akhirnya... ia berakhir di ruang kerja di kantor kepolisian _Shinsengumi_ , hingga pagi. Dan pada saat jarum jam menunjuk angka lima, ia tertidur, baru bangun jam sepuluh.

Padahal hari ini ia harus pergi ke tempat anak manja, alias ke tempat _Yakuza_ ternama _Kihetai_ , yang dipimpin oleh yang dijuluki anak manja, julukan dari Gintoki.

Laporan Yamazaki salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang bertugas mencari informasi mengatakan, _Omega_ yang tewas dimutilasi, potongan tubuhnya dijual di pasar gelap.

Lalu hubungannya dengan _Kihetai_ adalah _Yakuza_ ini memiliki bisnis di pasar illegal, kemungkinan ia tahu kemana distribusi potongan tubuh _Omega_ yang tewas.

Jika sudah tahu, bisa dijadikan petunjuk siapa penjual organ tubuh itu, apakah termasuk si pembunuh? ataukah orang yang berbeda?

Jika orang yang berbeda, setidaknya si penjual tahu darimana organ itu didapatkan.

"Maaf Gin- _san_ , komandan bilang, hari ini Gin- _san_ bertugas menjaga _Shogun_ ," jawab seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang membangunkan Gintoki tadi.

Laki-laki itu adalah Shimura Shinpachi, bawahannya Gintoki di divisi yang sama. Namun Gintoki selalu memanggilnya Patsuan. Terlihat sejak masuk ia masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yang mengatakan itu, Komandan atau Wakil Komandan, Patsuan?" tanya Gintoki yang telah selesai mencuci mukanya dan langsung menuju gantungan baju, yang terletak di sisi kiri meja kerja.

"Ko...komandan yang bi...bilang," jawab Shinpachi yang mendadak bicara gagap. Hal ini karena Gintoki seenaknya melepas kemeja putih lamanya dan diganti dengan yang baru. Membuat tubuh bagian atasnya, terekspos dengan jelas di mata Shinpachi.

Tubuh putih mulus, dengan lengan kekar. Kotak-kotak di daerah perut yang membuat Gintoki bertambah seksi. Tonjolan dibagian dada yang seakan minta di _service_. Tentu saja membuat Shinpachi yang seorang _Beta_ , menjadi gagap dengan wajah memerah.

Padahal sudah cukup lama Shinpachi bekerja dibawah pimpinan Gintoki. Pemuda yang kadang dijuluki _cherry boy_ itu, sudah sering diperlihatkan, Gintoki yang membuka baju di depan orang. Tapi tetap saja Shinpachi tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya, wajah merahnya dan bicara yang gagap.

"Kenapa kau mendadak gagap? Jangan-jangan kau bohong, yang mengatakan itu sebenarnya si pecinta mayones itu kan?!" ungkap Gintoki tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Shinpachi.

"Gin- _san_ aku bicara jujur, hari ini _Shogun_ ingin jalan-jalan, jadi kau diminta Komandan untuk menjaganya," balas Shinpachi yang sudah kembali normal karena kemeja Gintoki sudah terpasang, dan kini pimpinannya sedang pakai rompi.

"Baiklah, katakan pada Kondo aku sibuk, hari ini aku mau ke tempat anak manja itu. Kalau mau, _Shogun_ disuruh jalan-jalan ke rumah anak manja saja bersama denganku!"

Shinpachi tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya Gintoki mengajak pemimpin _Edo_ , ke rumah _Yakuza_.

"Jangan macam-macam Gin- _san_. Itu sama saja kau menaruh ular dikandang elang. Lagipula yang akan menyelediki ke tempat Takasugi adalah wakil komandan."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin punya alasan kuat untuk pergi, ke rumah si anak manja. Kau tahu sendiri, ketika mereka bertemu darah pasti ada dimana-mana."

Wajah Shinpachi mendadak horor dan menyetujui perkataan Gintoki. Sejujurnya Shinpachi juga punya firasat buruk, saat mendengar wakil komandan pergi ke markasnya Takasugi alias si anak manja.

Tapi ia diberi pesan, Gintoki tidak boleh mengurus kasus _Omega_ ini lagi. Untuk itulah Shinpachi harus menyakinkan Gintoki agar tidak pergi ke markas _Yakuza_ itu.

"Patsuan sudah berapa lama kau bekerja denganku?" tanya Gintoki tiba-tiba yang sudah selesai memakai jaket Shinsengumi dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Tiga empat tahun kalau tidak salah," jawab Shinpachi dengan kening berkerut heran, karena pertanyaan yang aneh itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kan bagaimana aku. Biarpun dilarang oleh Kondo ataupun Hijikata, aku akan tetap menyelesaikan kasus ini. Lagipula kau juga tahu kan, aku kuat dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu Gintoki langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Shinpachi sendirian sambil menghela nafas. Habis ini ia harus bersiap kena omel Kondo dan Hijikata.

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Mobil mewah melintas di jalanan _Edo_. Di belakang mobil itu banyak mobil hitam mengikuti dari belakang. Jalanan yang ramai sepi mendadak, karena kedatangan mobil tersebut. Hal ini karena di dalamnya ada seorang pemimpin dengan rambut _chonmage_ -nya, duduk bersebelahan dengan Gintoki.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya sang pemimpin.

"Maaf Shige- _chan_ , aku sedang banyak kerjaan. Mungkin lain waktu aku pasti akan menemanimu," jawab Gintoki yang dengan santainya berbicara dengan sang pemimpin memakai nama asli.

Biar bagaimana pun Gintoki adalah anak dari pasukan pembunuh yang selalu menjaga _Shogun_ sang pemimpin _Edo_. Jadi Gintoki sudah dekat dengan _Shogun_ , sampai memanggilnya dengan nama asli.

"Ya tak masalah, tapi kau harus hati-hati Gintoki, kasus yang kau tangani menyangkut keselamatanmu juga," nasihat _Shogun_.

"Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan kemampuanku?"

"Aku tahu karena kau sudah berkali-kali kau melindungiku, dari orang-orang yang selalu mengincarku. Tapi sebagai teman aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku rasa apa yang dilakukan Kondo dan Hijikata juga karena mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang merendahkan _Omega_ , berkeliaran di luar sana. _Omega_ memang selalu direndahkan, karena biar bagaimana kasta _Omega_ selalu di bawah. Tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

Mendengar hal itu sang pemimpin langsung menunduk. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas pahanya. Bibirnya digigit dengan keras. Gintoki hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kerapuhan dari pemimpin _Edo_.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun mengenai kasta _Omega_ , _Beta_ dan _Alpha_..."

"Kau bicara apa, sejak kau memimpin, _Omega_ hidupnya sudah enak. Dulu _Omega_ tidak boleh bekerja, hanya boleh menjadi budak. Bahkan kau telah menghapuskan perbudakan _Omega_. Meskipun _Omega_ masih menjadi karyawan biasa dan belum boleh jadi pemimpin, penghapusan perbudakan _Omega_ sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi jika semua setara bukankah lebih baik."

"Jika kau menginginkan kesetaraan, aku bisa susah terus-terusan melindungimu. Sudahlah tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi!"

Setelah itu keduanya pun terdiam dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya mereka di depan rumah besar bergaya Edo.

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Gintoki memijat keningnya, padahal sudah dewasa, tapi kelakuan seperti bocah. _Shogun_ yang akhirnya ikut bersama Gintoki menuju kediaman _Yakuza_ ternama di _Edo_ , juga turut _sweatdrop_ melihat keadaan kediaman orang yang mampu mendiamkan anak kecil yang menangis hanya dengan ditatap saja.

Bisa dibilang telah terjadi peperangan antara penyuka mayones dan penyuka _yakult_. Lalu berakhir Gintoki menjitak keduanya.

"Maafkan kami," jawab Hijikata dan Takasugi berbarengan. Terlihat kedua duduk bersimpuh di depan Gintoki yang berdiri, bagaikan seorang ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya, begitulah pikir _Shogun_.

" _Mataku_ , tugasmu itu untuk mencari informasi Hijikata- _kun_ , bukan berperang, dan kau juga anak manja, apa kau tak malu dengan anak buahmu, bertengkar masalah sepele!"

"Masalah sepele katamu? Dengar yah Gintoki, Hijikata lebih menyukai 'permainan' lembut, sebagai _Alpha_ harusnya, dia 'bermain' kasar, seperti banci saja!"

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku bukan orang yang suka melukai Gintoki, lagipula 'permainan' lembut itu lebih nikmat ketimbang yang kasar!"

"Heh? Kau tidak tahu memakai pippp dan pippp, asal kau tahu rasanya itu lebih nikmat ketimbang cara biasa!"

"Dengan cara lembut kau akan bisa bermain lama, daripada menggunakan pippp dan pippp, yang akan membuat _Omega_ mu kesakitan, meskipun menggunakan pippp dan pippp juga nikmat, tapi _Omega_ mu juga akan terluka. Perlakukan _Omega_ mu seperti melakukan barang favoritmu. Lakukan dengan hati-hati. Sesekali boleh, tapi jangan sering-sering menggunakan pippp dan..."

 **Bletak! Bletak!**

"Hijikata- _kun_ kalau kau sekali lagi berkata pippp dan pippp, kupastikan selama seminggu tidak ada 'jatah' untukmu dan Takasugi- _kun_ , jika kau segitu inginnya memakai pippp dan pippp, sini 'barang' favoritmu kuberikan pippp dan pippp!" ancam Gintoki dan membuat kedua pria _Alpha_ itu langsung mengunci mulutnya.

Sementara _Shogun_ hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Meskipun dalam hati dia dapat pelajaran mana permainan yang lebih lama tapi nikmat dan mana permainan yang cepat tapi kenikmatannya tiada tara eh?

 _Shogun_ pun mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang mendadak mesum. Lalu setelah itu mereka pun duduk di atas bantal warna biru yang telah disediakan di ruangan tamu. Takasugi terlihat menyalakan _kiseru_ nya dengan dibantu oleh tangan kanannya Bansai. Lalu seorang pelayan dengan pakaian _kimono_ masuk memberikan hidangan teh pada para tamu Takasugi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Gintoki dan kenapa pula kau bawa-bawa _Shogun_?" tanya Hijikata membuka pembicaraan pada Gintoki yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan kasus _Omega_ , sedangkan _Shogun_ , aku sudah bilang untuk pulang saja, tapi dia bilang, dia juga ada keperluan dengan anak manja," jawab Gintoki.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak manja Gintoki? Ah sudahlah, kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke dapur buatkan masakan untukku," pinta Takasugi tiba-tiba pada Gintoki yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Terlihat mereka berempat duduk membentuk huruf L. Takasugi duduk di sisi horizontalnya di bawah foto-foto para pempin _Kihetai_. Gintoki duduk di sudutnya. Sedangkan Hijikata di sisi vertikalnya di sebelah Gintoki. Kemudian disusul oleh _Shogun_ disebelah Hijikata.

"Kenapa aku harus memasak untukmu, kau bukan _Alpha_ -ku?" tanya Gintoki heran. Hijikata tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedangkan Takasugi mendengus mendengarnya.

"Itu benar masakan Gintoki hanya untukku!"

"Kau diam saja mayones. Gintoki , jika kau menginginkan informasi dariku, masakan makanan yang enak untukku!"

"Cih, baiklah," jawab Gintoki yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menuruti permintaan Takasugi. Lalu menggeser pintu dan setelah terbuka ia pun segera pergi ke dapur. Jadilah sekarang hanya ada _Shogun_ , Takasugi dan Hijikata.

"Sekarang dia sudah pergi, kau ingin membicarakan tentang aku yang masih memperbudak banyak _Omega_ kan, _Shogun-sama_?" tanya Takasugi dengan wajah mengesalkan seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah tahu aku melarang setiap perbudakan _Omega_ dan kau masih melanggarnya. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kupastikan kau tidak bisa lagi menginjak _Edo_. Lakukan itu di negara lain, bukan di _Edo_!" Takasugi menaikan sudut bibirnya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kau cukup berani sebagai pemimpin, tapi ketahuilah _Shogun-sama_ , kebijakanmu hanya akan memunculkan pembunuh dan pemerkosa Omega yang malang," ucap Takasugi seraya menghisap _Kiseru_ nya.

"Yang kulakukan tidak salah, aku hanya mempertahankan sistem kasta yang sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun lamanya. Tapi kau dengan entengnya merusak sistem tersebut, ketahuilah _Shogun-sama_ yang kau lakukan memang bagus, tapi belum tentu benar di mata banyak orang!" tambah Takasugi. Terlihat asap keluar dari _Kiseru_ nya, membuat ruangan dipenuhi asap.

"Apakah pemberontakan para _beta_ dan pembunuhan _Omega,_ karena ulahmu?" tebak _Shogun_.

Takasugi tertawa sebentar dan kembali berbicara.

"Wah, wah, jangan sembarangan bicara _Shogun-sama_. Kau ini pemimpin, tapi seenaknya saja menuduh orang."

"Tenang saja _Shogun-sama_ , aku bisa menjamin Yakult ini bersih, meskipun aku tidak suka dia masih menyukai Gintoki," kali ini Hijikata angkat bicara, sambil menyalakan _mayoboro_ nya, lalu menghisap rokok favoritnya itu.

"Heh? Telinga anjing pemerintah memang tajam yah. Tapi kuucapkan terima kasih, karena kau telah mempercayaiku," ungkap Takasugi sakartis pada Hijikata.

"Tidak juga, kalau aku salah, aku tinggal memenggal kepalamu, sampah _Yakuza_ ," balas Hijikata.

"Aku juga tidak salah Takasugi. Aku hanya ingin semua rakyatku bisa memiliki kebebasan dan setara. Lagipula aku ingin melepaskan besi yang ada dikaki sahabat baikku dan aku tidak akan menyerah!" ungkap _Shogun_ menatap tajam pada Takasugi.

Pria dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya terdiam sejenak lalu angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap menghadapi perang. Karena aku menentang kebijakanmu _Shogun-sama_."

Sementara itu mereka tak sadar kalau Gintoki mendengarnya sambil berdiri. Ia mengeratkan celananya, sampai celananya terangkat naik sedikit dan kau akan melihat gelang hitam dari besi melingkar dikakinya. Pertanda kau adalah budak seseorang.

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Setelah kunjungan ke kediaman _Yakuza Kihetai_ , mengantar _Shogun_ , sekarang Hijikata harus membuat laporan. Tadinya Gintoki ingin membantu. Tapi Hijikata langsung melarangnya. Kali ini dibarengi oleh tatapan _Alpha_ , sehingga mau tak mau Gintoki pun menurut.

 _Soulmate_ nya itu memang tidak ada matinya. Jika Gintoki lembur lagi, tidak akan baik untuk kesehatannya. Apalagi kemarin Gintoki tidak jadi liburan karena ada kasus lagi. Apa Gintoki tidak tahu Hijikata selalu mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi Gintoki selalu saja keras kepala. Membuat kepalanya tambah pusing saja.

Malam ini ia sengaja membuka ruangan kerjanya. Sehingga cahaya bulan akan terlihat sangat jelas.

"Tadi ada kejadian apa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan penutup mata. Ia muncul diantara tumpukan laporan di belakang Hijikata duduk. Membuat sang wakil komandan harus menengok ke belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya balik Hijikata.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kenapa mendadak _Danna_ jadi pendiam dan penurut?"

"Aku baru saja 'memerintahnya' untuk berhenti melakukan banyak aktivitas."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Jika _Danna_ 'diperintah', biasanya dia akan menggerutu dan meminta Patsuan membawakan banyak _parfait_ , tapi tadi dia sama seperti _Omega_ lainnya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Takasugi hanya bilang organ-organ _Omega_ yang tewas, dibeli _Amanto_ luar negeri, jadi sepertinya kita tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk apapun jika pembelinya adalah _Amanto_. Selain itu pembunuhnya mengirim organ ke pasar ilegal, memakai paket dengan nama samaran. Yah mungkin aku akan meminta Yamazaki untuk mencari tahu, kantor yang mengirim paket berupa organ _Omega_ ke pasar ilegal," terang Hijikata.

"Itu juga bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan Hijikata- _kun_."

Hijikata menghela nafas sebentar dan akhirnya ia pun bicara lagi.

"Yah mungkin maksudmu adalah apa yang dibicarakan Takasugi dengan Shogun yang didengar oleh Gintoki."

"Hoh, dan kau akan diam saja, mereka akan perang?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak memihak manapun. Tapi jika membuat Gintoki terluka, pedangku sudah siap untuk memenggal seseorang, tak peduli dia adalah Takasugi ataupun _Shogun_!"

Setelah mendengar itu pria dengan penutup mata, alias Okita Shougo kapten divisi yang pangkatnya sama dengan Gintoki tersenyum, lalu kembali tertidur. Ia sudah puas mendapati jawaban dari Wakil Komandannya.

 *****TBC*****


End file.
